


Chasseurs de rêves

by Nelja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Community: ladiesbingo, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Monsters, Platypuses, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Tahlia Walker est une guide australienne engagée pour une expédition par Evie Robinson, une scientifique anglaise qui n'aime rien tant que parler de la science des ornithorynques.Le jour où elle se fait attaquer par la bestiole en question, il y a des conséquences qu'elle n'aurait pas prévues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	Chasseurs de rêves

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais commencé cette série il y a longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une fin satisfaisante. Et maintenant, cela ressemble plus à une introduction pour quelque chose, mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir finie !

Il pleuvait encore.

Tahlia Walker eut, une fois de plus, le regret stérile de ne pas pouvoir empêcher la pluie de tremper ses cheveux. Elle en rangerait l'eau dans un grand sac à la place. Puis, la prochaine fois qu'elle guiderait des touristes dans le désert, elle le chargerait dans le coffre de la voiture.

L'Australie tout entière serait un lieu bien plus agréable si on pouvait faire circuler à volonté l'eau des points où il y en avait trop jusqu'aux points où il n'y en avait pas assez.

Mais les êtres du Temps du Rêve l'avaient façonnée ainsi - continuaient à la façonner ainsi, si on pouvait leur appliquer les temps de la grammaire. Il y avait là de grandes guerres, de petits accidents, des caprices étranges, et un sens de l'esthétique que Tahlia ne pouvait pas tout à fait réfuter.

Certaines fois, pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé. En particulier quand la pluie lui coulait dans le cou, quand elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer s'abriter sous la tente, parce qu'elle cherchait un ornithorynque pour Evie Robinson.

Si elle rentrait plus tôt, la biologiste ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte, tout occupée à fouiller son propre coin de berge boueuse avec un enthousiasme que la pluie n'arraivait pas à diluer. Avec un peu d'application, l'homme qui gardait le camp, aussi ennuyé qu'elle, ne remarquerait même pas que Tahlia avait déserté son poste à l'avance.

Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous déjà là-bas, avec un feu sous un abri, qui les séchait, et dont la fumée âcre chassait les moustiques.

Peut-être Evie Robinson elle-même était-elle rentrée. Si oui, elle devait distribuer du café chaud aux autres guides, tout en les plaignant. Elle était bien trop indulgente, et ne savait pas se faire respecter. Tahlia imagina la minuscule anglaise en train de lui verser, avec un grand sourire, un café qui chauffait ses doigts à travers le gobelet.

« Il y a des ornithorynques en captivité ! Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? »

« Ah, mais je m'intéresse à leur comportement. Leur physiologie est déjà bien connue. Oh, je t'ai raconté qu'ils repéraient leurs proies en percevant le champ électrique des contractions musculaires de leurs proies ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je me demande à quoi la sensation peut ressembler... »

Et elle partait pour un monologue passionné, à chaque fois.

Tahlia secoua la tête, évacuant de ses cheveux noirs quelques gouttes, qui, malgré sa capuche, reviendraient vite. Elle continuerait à chercher. C'était une question de principe.

Soudain, aux limites de son champ de vision, une créature bougea dans l'eau.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, se raisonna Tahlia. Un poisson, une grenouille, un serpent, même. Peut-être même était-ce juste son imagination qui voulait absolument voir des ornithorynques aux quatre coins de l'espace, pour peu qu'il ait des coins. 

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir dans la direction de la créature perdue. Elle essaya de se rappeler la forme la couleur, qu'elle avait perçues inconsciemment. Si elle avait été attentive au lieu de songer à son employeuse et à un café chaud...

Au détour d'un arbre bas, elle vit l'animal. C'était bien un des ornithorynques qu'Evie Robinson recherchait ! Il fallait maintenant qu'elle le suive jusqu'à son repaire - avec un peu de chance, les contractions musculaires de Tahlia l'effraieraient suffisamment pour qu'il s'y replie tout de suite. Avec encore plus de chance, c'était vraiment tout près.

Tahlia pensait pouvoir assurer qu'avec même un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas glissé sur la berge boueuse.

Elle ne serait pas tombée à l'eau.

L'ornithorynque n'aurait pas pris cela comme une agression personnelle, et n'aurait pas attaqué en retour.

Et globalement, cette journée ne serait pas passée dans son classement personnel de "déplaisante" à "pire de ma vie".

La souffrance lui dévorait le poignet, là où elle avait été blessée, remontait dans tout son bras en train de noircir. Elle marcha vers le camp, pourtant, se concentrant sur poser un pied devant l'autre, ne pas s'évanouir, et essayant de relativiser la douleur avec la sensation nette de son ridicule en tant que personne et en tant que guide. Dans le métier, on était plutôt censé vaincre un crocodile ou un requin armé d'un simple couteau plutôt que de se faire mettre à terre par un ornithorynque ! Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on le faisait effectivement, bien sûr, c'était la version pour touristes, et pourtant...

Le sentiment d'humiliation était réel, mais la relativisation n'était pas pour autant une brillante réussite.

« Un ornithorynque ! put-elle crier en arrivant au camp. « Il m'a griffé, ce connard ! »

« C'est merveilleux ! Où ? » s'était exclamée Evie Robinson - avant que Tahlia ait fini sa deuxième phrase, pour lui rendre justice. « Oh non, je veux dire, amenez-moi la trousse de secours, vite ! »

Le corps de Tahlia trouva que c'était le moment judicieux pour s'évanouir.

* * *

La pluie tambourinait encore sur la toile imperméable quand Tahlia se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de voir Evie à son chevet. La scientifique lui proposa un verre d'eau, que Tahlia but à longs traits.

« Tu n'es pas allée le retrouver tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

« Bien sûr que si ! Plusieurs membres de l'équipe y sont partis. Ils ont pu suivre tes traces. Nous avons trouvé son gite. Nous avons même pu placer des caméras à des endroits à peu près abrités. Cette forme de pellicule est censée ne pas moisir. J'espère que ça va marcher. »

Tahlia se demanda si Evie manquait totalement de sens du second degré ou faisait semblant pour créer le moins de conflits possibles, puis analysa lentement la suite. « Toute l'équipe. Ils étaient rentrés au camp, hein ? »

« Oui, cela a été utile, justement, pour une fois. Mais passons aux choses importantes. Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? »

Evie Robinson considérait le bien-être de Tahlia comme quelque chose de plus important que la chasse aux ornithorynques. La fin du monde allait probablement arriver dans quelques instants. Tahlia aurait pu vouloir lui dire qu'elle se sentait bien, pour la peine. Ce aurait été complètement insincère. Elle souffrait horriblement, et elle regrettait de s'être réveillée.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester en vrai, mais on raconte les choses les plus terribles sur les griffures d'ornithorynques. Les mâles sont venimeux, comme je te l'ai raconté l'autre soir. Leur poison attaque les nerfs, et il paraît que parfois, cela peut rester douloureux pendant plusieurs mois. »

En fait, non, Evie n'avait pas dévié de son obsession principale. Tout était normal. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Ce n'était pas non plus la plus mauvaise. Talia eut une exclamation pleine de jurons, où on pouvait aussi probablement trouver les mots « Plusieurs mois ! » en cherchant bien.

« Certains disent même que les nerfs peuvent être définitivement lésés et que cela ne cesse jamais d'être sensible. Mais je suis persuadée que c'est un mythe. »

D'abord, être un mythe ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était faux, et Tahlia l'aurait bien sévèrement fait remarquer, dans des circonstances normales. Mais là, un frisson d'angoisse occupait toute son attention.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce jour - peut-être parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé - mais Evie Robinson mentait très mal. Elle n'était pas _sûre_ que c'était un mythe. Elle se posait la question. Si elle n'avait pas cru au risque, elle ne l'aurait jamais mentionné.

« He bien, dit Tahlia, tu pourras faire des expériences de première main, cette fois. »

« Non, non ! » Evie semblait tellement inquiète et fébrile qu'elle en paniquait presque. « Oh non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne noterai rien, rien du tout ! »

« Ce serait un peu handicapant, pour me soigner, non ? »

Elle regarda avec un certain amusement détaché, et pas vraiment de culpabilité, Evie pâlir et rougir, avant de renoncer à la discussion. « Rétablis-toi bien, surtout ! »

« Oh, et pour répondre à ta question : j'ai très mal. »

« Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite ! Attends, j'ai des analgésiques... ils ne sont pas très forts, mais les plus actifs ne marchent pas contre ce venin... Ha, c'est tellement dommage ! C'est toi qui as trouvé ! Cela aurait dû être une fête, j'avais prévu du vin de France, et maintenant... maintenant... »

« Tu as les cheveux mouillés. » constata Tahlia, qui sentait son esprit s'évader, couler avec les gouttes d'eau dans le cou de la scientifique. « Tu devrais te les sécher. Ca, et je veux _vraiment_ prendre ces... machins, là, anti-douleurs, et dormir. Le reste n'est pas important. »

* * *

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi ? »

Ce n'était pas un problème à proprement parler pour Talia, mais Evie était supposée être la chef d'expédition, pas l'infirmière en chef !

« Les autres sont occupés. » répondit Evie en détournant le regard. « Et je sais bien donner des premiers soins aussi bien que n'importe qui. Ca fait mal combien, sur une échelle entre un et dix ? »

Tahlia réfléchit « Pour l'instant, je dirais deux. Mais au moins six ou sept dès que quelque chose appuie dessus. Putain de blessure de merde ! Je me sens totalement inutile ! »

Evie hocha la tête. « C'est une phase normale. »

Elle sembla un instant ne plus quoi dire, ne plus quoi faire de ses mains. Elle se leva, tourna en rond, prit une grande inspiration, et dit finalement : « Il faut que j'y aille. »

« J'ai eu un rêve bizarre. » dit Tahlia presque en même temps.

Ce qu'Evie devait faire n'était probablement pas très urgent, car elle se rassit, et dit « Quoi ? »

« Déjà, quand j'y repense, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un rêve. Cela avait l'air vrai. Ou peut-être que c'est une impression, parce que je m'en souviens très bien. »

Elle avait commencé cette conversation juste pour qu'Evie ne parte pas, parce que l'inaction était encore plus exaspérante dans la solitude et les idées noires. Mais maintenant, elle repensait à son enfance, et comme sa grand-mère exigeait que toute la famille se raconte ses rêves chaque matin avant même le petit déjeûner. Cela aidait à mieux se connaître, disait-elle. Et on ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un pourrait recevoir un message important. Tahlia détestait cela. Elle avait l'impression qu'on regardait à l'intérieur de son coeur. Cette idée que le monde des rêves était le même pour tous lui laissait l'idée amère qu'on lui volait quelque chose.

Elle lisait trop de livres de Blancs, disait sa grand-mère.

Et pourtant, là, cela ne la dérangeait pas de raconter comment elle avait rêvé qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la rivière, qu'elle y plongeait, qu'elle nageait... et soudain, l'eau commençait à bouger de façon différente. Elle le savait, même si elle ne pouvait pas encore voir ce qui arrivait. Probablement un crocodile. Dans tous les cas, elle décidait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

« Et alors il m'a mordu. Exactement là. » conclut-elle en montrant sa griffure d'ornithorynque, veillant toutefois à ne pas la toucher, parce qu'on n'était jamais trop prudente. Elle rit. « On voit comment ça se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Mon inconscient réécrit cela comme une bataille héroïque contre un monstre marin, pas contre une sorte de castor-canard. »

Evie approuva, riant, elle aussi. « Sais-tu que les ornithorynques ne rêvent pas ? Ils n'ont pas de sommeil paradoxal, en tout cas, alors on le suppose, même si ce n'est pas totalement certain... » Elle s'interrompit soudain, une main devant la bouche. « Ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. S'il y en a un. Enfin... »

« Oh, je n'ai rien contre les ornithorynques. Sinon, je ne serais pas venue ici en premier lieu, hein ? C'est très personnel, juste contre ce petit bâtard-là. Enfin, je suppose que grâce à moi, il n'aura plus de vie privée jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. C'est déjà quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il savait et qu'il m'en voulait par avance, qui sait ? »

Evie rit encore, puis s'exclama : « J'ai vraiment des choses à faire ! Crie si tu veux quelque chose ! » avant de partir, probablement pour la tente voisine.

Ce que Tahlia interpréta immédiatement comme « Je n'ai strictement rien à faire, à part peut-être regarder des vidéos de télé-réalité sur des ornithorynques qui attendront, mais je préfère partir maintenant que l'ambiance est bonne plutôt que de la laisser se plomber à nouveau. »

Vraiment, pensa-t-elle une fois de plus, Evie était la plus mauvaise menteuse de la création.

* * *

Et bien sûr, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Tahlia rêva d'ornithorynques.

C'était une scène qu'elle avait vécue quand elle était petite. Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté des histoires. Elle lui en avait raconté des dizaines, bien sûr, mais celle-là était sur l'ornithorynque, qui avait des poils comme les mammifères, nageait sous l'eau comme les poissons, et pondait des oeufs comme les oiseaux. Quand les animaux étaient entrés en guerre, des messagers de chacun des camps avaient été envoyés pour recruter l'ornithorynque. Il avait accepté les propositions des trois, en avait appris suffisamment sur leur stratégie, puis avait tout révélé publiquement, en leur faisant honte sur le fait que leurs différences n'étaient là que parce qu'ils choisissaient de les voir.

« Tu es du même sang que les ornithorynques. » avait-elle dit à sa petite-fille. Et Tahlia avait protesté, parce que les ornithorynques étaient des animaux ridicules. Elle aurait largement préféré être du sang de la grue, comme son grand-père, ou du kangourou, comme sa mère, ou même de la tortue, comme sa grand-mère.

« N'oublie pas ton héritage... » lui dit sa grand-mère.

Pour le coup, Tahlia se réveilla. Elle n'était pas en train de rêver pour qu'on lui fasse la morale ! Et quoi encore ! Surtout que cette partie-là, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, n'était jamais arrivée !

Sa blessure n'était plus douloureuse du tout. En fait, il lui semblait même qu'elle irradiait d'une légère lumière argentée, ou son équivalent au toucher, mais peut-être était tout simplement l'absence de douleur dont elle avait perdu l'habitude.

Elle fit quelques pas. Elle avait envie d'aller danser. D'aller se jeter dans la rivière, plonger, heurter l'eau violemment. Peut-être même un petit match de boxe, avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'un ornithorynque. Elle se saisit d'une robe de chambre trop petite que quelqu'un avait déposée près d'elle, probablement Evie.

Elle marchait à très petits pas, mais cela lui permettait de profiter de la lune pleine, du bruit des insectes bourdonnants, qui remplaçaient avantageusement le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. 

Soudain, elle eut l'impression de sentir un mouvement. Probablement quelqu'un qui remuait dans son sommeil, se dit-elle, les nerfs tendus, voire une petite bête qui avait réussi à remonter la trace des restes de nourriture jusqu'au camp. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir, intensément curieuse, comme si elle redécouvrait entièrement le monde.

La créature était terrifiante, indescriptible. Sa tête arrivait à la hauteur de celle d'un homme, mais derrière elle, cela semblait un fouillis de poils, de chitine et de membrane. Tahlia ne voulait même pas la regarder, mais elle savait quand même qu'elle était là, cruelle, dangereuse, horrible.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Un pas rapide pour arriver à sa hauteur, puis un grand coup sur la nuque. Malheureusement, la créature semblait hérissée de plus de pointes qu'il ne semblait possible d'en imaginer, et elle se retrouva gravement blessée au bras. Oh non, pas à cet endroit-là, pas encore !

Elle se réveilla à nouveau, dans son lit.

Un rêve dans un rêve, se dit-elle, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu des comme ça. Cela avait beau être rare, il était possible d'avoir un étage supplémentaire. Elle tenta de se rappeler comment on vérifiait qu'on était réveillé. Elle tendit le bras, saisit un médicament à l'étiquette incompréhensible. La lumière de la lune était trop faible, alors elle dut trouver son briquet. Elle prononça le nom du remède dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, puis recommença. Le même. D'accord. Tahlia ferait mieux de ne pas laisser son briquet allumé pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, car elle ne rêvait plus.

Cela lui faisait une belle jambe. En fait, comme il faisait nuit, et bien sûr Tahlia avait _à nouveau_ mal au bras - à chaque fois que son esprit essayait de lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien, son corps faisait vivement intervenir un monstre horrible pour lui rappeler sa triste condition - peut-être valait-il mieux perdre tout profit de cette certitude et se rendormir à nouveau.

* * *

Lors de ce réveil-là, il y avait des cris partout. Et le jour s'était levé. En fait, à part si le venin d'ornithorynques avait d'autres effets secondaires du genre hypersensibilité au bruit, c'était la quantité de  
tapage qu'on n'attendait guère qu'en cas de fin du monde ou d'attaque par un démon, à la limite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria-t-elle. Fin du monde ou démon, elle devait être prévenue, il lui semblait. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était parfaitement en état de bouger, que c'était juste Evie qui était un peu surprotectrice, et que de toute façon, si c'était la fin du monde, tout le monde aurait horriblement mal, empoisonnement ou pas.

Elle se levait déjà, s'habillait - avec _beaucoup_ moins de facilité que dans son rêve, malheureusement - quand Evie entra en trombe dans la pièce, et Tahlia pensa un instant qu'elle allait faire un discours expliquant scientifiquement pourquoi c'était la fin du monde et ce qui allait se passer, dans les détails.

« Steve a été blessé cette nuit ! »

« Oh... C'est grave ? » Steven n'était pas la personne préférée de Tahlia.

Evie avait l'air sombre. « On ne sait pas trop. Et surtout, personne ne sait comment c'est arrivé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps évanoui de Steve était apporté par deux solides gaillards pour partager avec Tahlia l'infirmerie, qui commençait à devenir sérieusement trop petite. Surtout que la blessure était sanglante et tortueuse, le genre qui non seulement ne donnait pas envie de subir la même chose, mais ôtait toute envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce.

Si elle avait existé en premier lieu, s'entend. 

Evie s'installa entre eux deux, regarda avec soin les blessures.

« Un couteau, probablement, dit-elle, ou peut-être même quelque chose de plus grossier, un morceau de métal pointu. Mais il aurait fallu l'enfoncer avec une telle force... »

« Cela ne pourrait pas être une pointe... » Steve lui jeta un oeil noir, exprimant qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé, et Tahlia hésita. « Une sorte de dent, ou de griffe, je veux dire ? »

« Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! » s'exclama Steve. « Ce n'est pas contagieux, aux dernières nouvelles, la capacité à se faire rattraper par une bestiole minuscule. »

« Ne bouge pas. » dit Evie alors qu'elle faisait un pansement, essayant de coincer une des extrémités dans son coude pour compenser son incapacité à avoir trois mains. « Ne parle même pas. Tout va bien se passer. Raconte-moi comment cela s'est passé. » Elle lui fit une piqûre de ce qui, supposa Tahlia, était un opiacé quelconque. Evie lui avait garanti que cela ne marcherait pas sur elle, qu'elle ne ressentirait que la douleur de l'aiguille, sans aucune conséquence positive pour compenser. Putain d'ornithorynques. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu se faire blesser par un monstre plein de dents, plutôt ? 

Elle réalisa que son sentiment était de la jalousie, et se trouva pitoyable.

Steve raconta comment il était sorti de sa tente pour aller pisser, et comment il s'était fait attaquer par surprise, dans le dos. Il jeta un regard noir à Tahlia alors qu'il racontait. Il la défiait probablement de remettre en cause sa virilité. Ou alors...

Ou alors ce n'était pas une coincidence que Tahlia ne puisse voir aucune différence entre la description de l'endroit où Steven avait été attaqué et la description de son rêve.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que le Rêve influençait la réalité dans les légendes, et que les légendes étaient parfois vraies. Mais elle savait aussi ce qu'était le somnambulisme. Elle avait vu des films  
d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait rien expliquer, mais n'était sûre que d'une chose : ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Elle ne dit rien à Steve. Mais quand Evie vint lui offrir un dernier verre d'eau, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « Reviens me voir ce soir, quand Steve dormira. »

Elle avait essayé d'être le plus discrète possible. Mais Evie ne jouait pas du tout sur le même registre. Elle bafouilla et rougit tant que Steve, qui n'avait pourtant pas entendu la proposition, se mit à faire des commentaires obscènes.

Tahlia, normalement, lui aurait répondu qu'elle n'avait l'intention de rien faire en la présence de Steve, qu'il était capable de ruiner n'importe quelle ambiance même endormi, le genre d'insultes en réponses qui reviennent à accepter que c'est une forme d'interaction acceptable en premier lieu.

Devant les joues rouges et brûlantes d'Evie, c'était plus difficile. Elle haussa juste les épaules. Elle aurait voulu qu'Evie lui injecte quelque chose de douloureux dans le bras, ou au moins menace de le renvoyer, mais ce n'était pas son style.

Tahlia la regarda s'enfuir en faisant très mal semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses. Elle espérait qu'Evie avait compris. Elle espérait qu'elle reviendrait - parce qu'elle avait compris, pas pour les mauvaises raisons.

Si Steve n'avait continué de ricaner, elle aurait peut-être pu se dire que tant qu'Evie revenait, peu importaient les raisons. Mais en ce moment, elle se demandait avec fureur si le monstre répugnant qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve avait pu être la vraie forme de Steve. Plus elle y pensait, plus la ressemblance était frappante.

Dans ce cas, elle avait été le monstre dans son histoire à lui.

* * *

Tahlia raconta tout.

Steve dormait ; c'était ce qui arrivait quand on avait droit aux opiacés. Tahlia aurait sans doute dû se méfier, craindre qu'il fasse semblant et les espionne, mais elle ne connaissait personne qui soit capable de ronfler de façon aussi convaincante à l'état de veille.

Elle lui dit le détail de ses rêves, et commença à parler de somnambulisme.

« Cela ne peut pas être toi ! » interrompit Evie. « La blessure ressemble à des griffes ! »

C'était vrai, et il allait falloir aborder des sujets sensibles.

« As-tu une religion ? » demanda Tahlia. Peut-être que plusieurs explications étaient possible, mais pour l'instant, celle faisant intervenir le Temps du Rêve lui semblait franchement plus logique - et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de penser cela.

Evie sembla embarrassée, mais ne refusa pas de répondre. « Je ne suis pas très pratiquante. Je suppose qu'il y a un vague Dieu qui nous dit de faire... ce qui est bien ? »

« Un dieu qui est toujours d'accord avec vous, donc ? »

Evie eut une moue boudeuse, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre Tahlia et elle ne cherchait pas la querelle. « Pour cela, il faudrait que je fasse toujours ce que je trouve bien. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. »

Tahlia décida d'être aussi honnête qu'elle, et lui parla du temps du Rêve, en brèves explications, que même les non-initiés pouvaient savoir et comprendre.

« Je crains que ce soit au-delà de mes capacités. » répondit Evie. Son front était troublé, et Tahlia n'était pas sûre qu'elle la croyait, mais au moins, elle ne s'était pas empressée de la diagnostiquer avec la première maladie psychique anglaise venue. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu reste avec Steve et moi et que tu observes. Que tu voies si l'un d'entre nous se lève, que tu l'arrêtes si cela se passe. »

Evie semblait hésitante, et Tahlia se sentit soudain un peu coupable. Combien d'heures de sommeil Evie avait-elle eu pendant les derniers jours ?

Finalement, Evie se décida : « Si des choses arrivent dans vos rêves, je devrais savoir aussi. J'ai bien assez d'appareils ici pour improviser de quoi faire un électro-encéphalogramme. »

Elle alla chercher une quantité de machines qui avaient certainement été faites pour enregistrer des choses sur les ornithorynques, et commença à les démonter.

« C'est la biologie ta spécialité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tahlia, un peu inquiète de voir la quantité d'électricité qui allait passer dans ce projet et potentiellement dans son corps.

« Oh ? Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un hobby, mais je m'y connais aussi. Je m'occupe des caméras aussi, après tout. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Tahlia n'avait pas vu le résultat des caméras et ne pouvait donc pas donner d'opinions sur la qualité.

« Comment va la sale bête qui m'a griffée, au fait ? » demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qu'Evie était en train de trafiquer avec les fils qu'elle lui enroulait autour du poignet. La douleur qui avait fait partie d'elle ces derniers jours se rappela à elle, la faisant grincer des dents, mais presque bienvenue. Cela partirait, le corps de Tahlia faisait des efforts pour, quitte à souffrir encore plus.

« Oh, très bien ! Il passe la plus grande partie de son temps à chercher de la nourriture, mais ça, je ne savais déjà. C'est incroyablement mignon, mais aussi complètement inefficace énergétiquement. Pas assez de graisse. Il chauffe l'eau, il doit manger environ 20% de son poids par jour ? C'est énorme. J'espère qu'il trouvera bientôt une femelle. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble leur période de séduction dans la nature ! »

Elle rougissait incroyablement facilement, constata Tahlia, avec sa peau d'anglaise. Elle avait toujours les oreilles rouges quand elle plaça avec beaucoup de soin des électrodes sur les tempes de Tahlia. Elle put constater que Steve n'avait pas eu le droit à un tel traitement de faveur.

Ce ne fut pas facile pour Tahlia de s'endormir. Il y avait son inaction ses derniers jours, la douleur toujours présente, la certitude que s'endormir était important, qui l'empêchait de s'abandonner. Et puis, sans doute, certaines choses non-dites entre Evie et elle.

* * *

Les monstres étaient immenses, plus hauts que des immeubles. Quand Tahlia essayait de les décrire dans sa tête, les parties qui étaient velues se dissociaient, semblaient des écailles vues de plus près, ou des pattes d'insectes brillantes. Même leurs dents semblaient se diviser en une infinité de morceaux, des pointes qui étaient en fait des mandibules, et Tahlia ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu déjà en vaincre un. Elle savait, pourtant, que la fuite n'était pas une option. Elle devait se battre, sous la lune argentée.

Parce que tout ceci était important. Ce qui arrive dans le monde des rêves définit la réalité.

Tahlia réalisa alors seulement qu'elle était en train de rêver, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient par vagues. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait contrôler ce qui arrivait, même un petit peu. Elle chercha en elle ce qui pouvait la rendre plus forte.

Elle se rappela sa grand-mère. Nous étions tous à la fois animaux et humains, dans le temps du rêve, disait-elle. Et elle comprit que les créatures ne lui semblaient si grandes que parce qu'elle avait l'apparence et la taille d'un ornithorynque. Cela ne lui prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour reprendre sa taille habituelle. Elle était toujours, au fond, du sang de l'ornithorynque, mais elle pouvait avoir la meilleure part des deux.

Tahlia était grande et sportive, mais même maintenant, alors que sa tête arrivait à la hauteur de celle des créatures, elle se sentait faible. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Evidemment, même si elle savait s'en servir, elle n'avait jamais porté d'armes. Pas assez pour que cela fasse partie de son identité dans le Temps du Rêve.

L'une des créatures se jeta sur Tahlia. Elle bondit, l'esquiva de justesse. Son corps était habile et sa blessure, maintenant guérie, ne lui infligeait plus la moindre douleur. C'était toujours cela de pris. Les autres créatures semblaient encourager leur champion. Au moins, ils ne se jetteraient pas tous sur elle pour la dévorer d'un coup. Elle le heurta sur le côté, de toutes ses forces ; il vacilla, mais ne sembla pas affecté.

La réalisation sur les armes poussa Tahlia à se demander comment elle était habillée. Des vêtements confortables, mais pas ceux qu'elle avait portés au camp ; ils dataient de sa jeunesse.

Et pourtant, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose sur ses tempes. Après un saut supplémentaire, elle y porta rapidement la main, parce que même si fuir les monstres était important, vérifier cela l'était encore plus.

C'étaient les électrodes qu'Evie y avait placées.

Elles n'étaient pas plus matérielles que tout le reste autour d'elle. C'était l'inquiétude d'Evie qui se manifestait, et les sentiments de Tahlia. Même ici où elle ne gardait d'elle que ce qui était essentiel, il était hors de question qu'elle l'oublie. Elle le comprenait même mieux qu'à l'état de veille, réalisa-t-elle, troublée.

Les créatures se désintéressèrent soudain de Tahlia, même celles qui l'avaient frappée. Elles se retournèrent, attendant une autre victime.

Steve était pétrifié de terreur, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes, et terriblement humain. Tahlia ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu le prendre pour l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était pas si effrayant, après tout.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il méritait de mourir comme cela.

« Evie ? » demanda-t-elle. Une part d'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle obtiendrait une réponse, pas ici. Une part d'elle l'espérait plus fort que tout. « Comment un ornithorynque se défendrait-il contre des créatures dangereuses ? »

« Avec ses griffes, bien sûr. Tu sais, celles qui t'ont blessée. » La voix d'Evie, et son rire embarrassé rien qu'à mentionner des choses déplaisantes, apportèrent à Tahlia plus de force que sa réponse, qui n'était pas très utile.

« C'est quelque chose que font les ornithorynques mâles ! » répondit-elle, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui apprenait rien.

la voix d'Evie commença à se justifier, à expliquer que le sexe était quelque chose de très différent chez les ornithorynques, et que d'ailleurs chacun d'entre eux avait dix chromosomes sexuels, contrairement aux humains qui n'en avaient que deux. Mais déjà Tahlia à sa conclusion, et comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir. Elle était une femme qui est du sang des ornithorynques, entre deux espèces. Elle était une australienne avec un père disparu mais probablement blanc. Elle pouvait bien être une femme qui a des griffes pour défendre ce qui est important.

Ce fut rapide, une fois qu'elle comprit cela. Le venin d'ornithorynque était une douleur redoutable, Tahlia ne le savait que trop bien, mais dans le monde des rêves, elle était plus cruelle encore. Les monstres disparaissaient alors qu'elle frappait, et Tahlia se demandait s'ils étaient frappés à mort, ou ne faisaient que s'éveiller de leur propre rêve.

Puis il n'en resta plus qu'un. Celui-là, elle se força à le regarder en face, avant qu'il disparaisse. Elle voulait le connaître, le comprendre. Savoir ce qu'était ce mélange de créatures, car les ornithorynques aussi sont partiellement oiseau, mammifères et poissons. Les histoires de ma grand-mère lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle sut que c'était un bunyip. Un diable, mais un diable qui lui appartenait.

C'est le moment où il l'attaqua, et elle se défendit encore avec ses griffes. Tout avait été vrai, pensait-elle encore quand elle se réveilla. C'était un rêve, bien sûr, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai.

* * *

Quand Tahlia se réveilla, Evie serrait sa main entre les siennes, et Tahlia se sentait extrêmement bien. Evie retira rapidement ses mains, et Tahlia ne parvint qu'à en rattraper une. Elle réalisa que la douleur due à la griffure avait complètement disparu.

Elle avait des choses à dire à Evie, certainement.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Au moins, c'était un moyen pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

Evie se mit à parler trop vite, à expliquer comment Steve avait rêvé, alors que Tahlia était restée en sommeil profond, et pourtant, c'était elle qu'Evie pouvait entendre parler, avec plus de passion qu'une somnambule, avec une certitude troublante.

Tahlia observait son visage, et se rappelait, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, l'avoir trouvée trop effacée avec le visage trop dur pour sa personnalité. Elle ne la voyait plus du tout ainsi.

« Mais bien sûr, je dis que tu n'as pas rêvé, mais je pourrais me tromper ! » s'exclama Evie. « Pourquoi je ne te demande pas plutôt ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais mieux que moi ! »

« Je suis un ornithorynque maintenant. » répondit Tahlia. C'était clairement une affirmation stupide, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de renier. « Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne rêvent pas. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas accès au temps du Rêve, c'est qu'ils s'y enfoncent plus profondément encore. Il y a des Choses là-bas. »

La voix de Steve les interrompit. « Je voudrais être guéri juste pour ne plus vous voir vous embrasser sous mon nez. »

Tahlia se demanda, furieuse, si Steve savait qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Cela avait été une mission à ce moment, pas un choix personnel. Elle ne voulait pas le regretter.

« Je ne l'embrasse pas ! » s'exclama Evie, se retournant vers lui. 

Tahlia grinça des dents, maudit Steve, mais Evie continuait de parler.

« Je ne lui ai même pas encore demandé si elle était d'accord ! Mais _si_ c'était le cas je ferais ce que je veux, tant que je te paye... et même après. »

Tahlia n'avait jamais vu Evie se plonger dans un conflit frontal. Elle en resta abasourdie, avant de rajouter. « Je suis très d'accord. Et pas de problème avec Steve. Je suis capable de lui botter le cul si nécessaire. »

Mais pour l'instant, elle allait lui accorder un répit, parce que son intervention avait eu des conséquences très positives.

Et aussi parce qu'Evie l'embrassait en ce moment même, ce qui était, finalement, la même chose.

Tahlia allait dire que puisqu'elle était guérie, elles pouvaient aller ailleurs qu'ici, mais cela aurait un peu brisé le moment. Elle attendit que le baiser se termine et que Steve soit très mal à l'aise.

« Je te promets que tu me plaisais avant que tu me dises que tu étais un ornithorynque. » dit Evie. Tahlia resta abasourdie, puis réalisa qu'elle plaisantait.

« Je peux donc te promettre que je ne t'ai pas embrassée juste pour faire souffrir Steve. » répondit-elle.

Evie eut un petit rire moins embarrassé qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je ne veux pas seulement dire que je suis un mélange de bric et de broc qui peut encore botter le cul de Steve. » dit-elle. Elle pensa encore à son double héritage, à sa vie amoureuse atypique, dont elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour une résolution, encore moins une légère et fraîche comme maintenant. « Ni quelque chose de symbolique, comme me disait ma grand-mère. J'ai besoin que tu croies que c'est vraiment arrivé. »

« Je te crois. » répondit Evie.

« Que je pars dans mes rêves affronter des monstres qui n'existent que là ? » C'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai, et Tahlia commença à douter, à se rappeler les signes pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas coincée dans un autre rêve.

Evie baissa la tête. « J'aimerais dire que j'ai une absolue confiance en toi, ce serait romantique. Mais en fait. Je regardais. Tu m'as demandé de regarder. J'ai vu les égratignures apparaître sur la peau de Steve. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie une autre théorie, je pense... qu'il y a une explication plus évidente que les autres. » 

Tahlia respirait plus facilement. Elle vérifia pourtant qu'Evie et elle avaient le bon nombre de doigts, et si elle pouvait le vérifier en les entrelaçant, tant mieux. Il y avait des manières plus déplaisantes de vérifier qu'on ne rêvait pas.

« Et pour toi, tout est clair ? » demanda Evie.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Tahlia. Ce n'était probablement pas la bonne réponse, quand le plus important lui apparaissait limpide. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je fais cela ! Si c'est mon héritage, pourquoi cela ne commence-t-il que maintenant ? Les bunyips sont dangereux, tout le monde sait cela. Mais ils sont des mélanges, comme les ornithorynques. Je me demande ce qu'ils doivent être, pour que les ornithorynques veuillent les détruire, alors qu'ils ont préservé la paix entre les mammifères, les reptiles, et les oiseaux. Alors qu'ils sont même prêts à protéger Steve. Je voudrais savoir si c'est juste. Si chasser des monstres pendant toutes mes nuits ne rougera pas toute mon énergie, si je devrais arrêter, si c'est seulement possible. »

« Je t'aiderai ! » s'exclama Evie. « A trouver des réponses à ces questions. En tant que scientifique si je peux, cela a bien marché cette nuit ! En tant que petite amie si... tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien quoi que ce puisse être, rien que pour te poser ces questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tahlia rougit, serra sa main plus fort, et pensa qu'il était trop tôt pour parler d'amour.

Mais elle pensa qu'elle pourrait venir avec elle en Angleterre quand Evie rentrerait, ce qui était tout aussi fort, et même un peu plus.


End file.
